From a Demon to a Girl
by Swimming Angel
Summary: Yoko Karama had a sister, and she turned to a human like him. The human form of her is stronger than most, so strong, her reputation says she killed 200 demons using one spirit gun. There's one secret to her, she's one of Genki's students, or was she?
1. Chapter One: Changing Forms

From a Girl to a Demon 

By: Swimming Angel 

***Author's Notes*** 

    Hello! This is my first story on Yu Yu Hakusho, I hope you will all enjoy it. If you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to review. If you just want to leave a message, review!!! I love reviews!!! Who doesn't?

   Anyways, I want to give a little note saying the first few chapters will not have the actual characters of the shown, don't worry though! They'll come soon. I'll guarantee that!

   Disclaimer- Don't know why these are necessary, but I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Just my own.

   ON TO THE STORY! ^_-

***Author's Notes***

Chapter One: Changing Forms 

   Hey there! My name's Sierra Imamura (_A/N: Couldn't think up of a last name very well_). You wanna know my life; it's a HUGE mess. To think, a cheerleader was a demon in past form, had a brother who was one of the most feared demons, and was a Spirit Detective of the Spirit world.

   Don't understand what I'm talking about? I'll start from the beginning, maybe then you'll get it through that thick skull of yours. Yeah, I'm rude, so who cares, you have to be tough if you want to survive around me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Yoko? What are you doing?" said a small, young looking sliver-haired demon.

   "I'm going out. If you come with me again, you'll have to face my death tree," another sliver-haired demon said.

   A pair of sliver-haired fox demons was having a conversation by a tree. The younger of the two was named Kakkarita, the other Yoko Karama. Yoko was no ordinary demon, but one of the most feared demons of all time. He would do anything to protect his sister, beneath the hard exterior; he loved her, although he didn't show it very well.

    "Okay Yoko," Kakkarita said and gulped.

    Yoko's specialty, the Death Tree, was something to be worried about. It was like a tree with a mouth that would send you up to Spirit World.

   "I'm going, I'll be back in three hours," Yoko said and left.

   "I wonder what's so important that he needs to do," Kakkarita said.

   _Fives hour later…_

   _'He should have been back much earlier. Where are you Yoko? Are you hurt? I'd better go look for him,' Kakkarita thought._

"YOKO!!!" Kakkarita yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

   Bumping into demons along the way, but no luck. Where was he? Could he be? No, that's something that's not supposed to happen.

   "Hey kid," a demon said, "Watch where you're going? Your kind of pretty, you know that? I know who you are! You are that dead guys sister!"

   "D-Dead G-Guy??? What do you mean?" Kakkarita asked.

   "Yeah, Yoko Karama, I think. Man, that was a good fighter now. Oh well, they come and go, sorry kid, c ya!" the man said.

   "He c-can't go. HE'S NOT DEAD!" Kakkarita yelled and had tears running down her cheek.

   The man turned around and said, "Man, kid. You're a huge loudmouth, hate them things. I don't care who you are!"

   He gave a hard kick in the head which made the girl's head bleed very badly.

   The world started spinning. Kakkarita last thoughts were, _'Well, this isn't too bad. At least I'll be with Yoko soon.'_

Just then another familiar voice was inside Kakkarita's head, _'Kakkarita, I'm okay. I'm on the human world right now, as the name of Suichi. I can save you from death. Just rest, and you will be reborn as a girl. Do you want to live?'_

Kakkarita's thoughts were an instant yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


   "Isn't she cute, sweetie?" a man said.

   "The cutest I've ever seen," a woman said.

   A newborn child was given to this couple, but unknown to them, her past form was a fox-demon. Although all features of a fox-demon were gone, Kakkarita still remembered what she was and will still always be.

   Kakkarita is no longer called her previous name, but Sierra, Sierra Imamura. 

***Author's Notes**

   I hope this sounded okay, and not too mushy… Anyways, next chapter you'll see "Sierra" in real action with Genki. Yeah, you heard right. Yuskae Yurameshi was her _favorite_ dimwitted student, which meant, she had more, and Sierra was one of them.

   Another note is after I write all of these past memories, then we'll get to the good stuff. Action is really cool I think, I hope everybody likes it too.

***Author's Notes**


	2. Chapter Two: Where am I?

From a Demon to a Girl

***Author's Notes***

   Thanks for all the reviews so far! It means a lot to me that my story has been read. I love reviews, so please, after you read, tell me if you like the chapter or not! Well, that's all I really need to say, so on to Chapter Two of From a Demon to a Girl!!!

***Author's Notes***

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its own characters! I do own Sierra or Kakkarita though.

Chapter Two: Where Am I?

   It had been many years since Kakkarita was reborn a girl. She had few memories of her past life as a fox demon, but still had one thought that kept in her mind, Yoko, her brother. Kakkarita is no longer called her demon name, but Sierra.

    It was her first year in Sarayashiki Junior High, meeting all the new humans, some were snobs, and others were great. Some accomplishments to her were making the cheerleading squad, one of the top students in her grade, and having great friends.

   "You've gotta stop acting tough, Sierra," a girl said to Sierra, "They say next to Yuskae you're the toughest person around."

   Sierra was sipping her straw. It was lunchtime, and many people were munching away. 

   Sierra then replied, "Isn't that a good thing to you? I mean, don't you like Yuskae?"  

   Kaeko then blushed.

   "AHA!!! See?? I swear I could've seen him on the school grounds today! Let's go tell him your new found feelings!" Sierra said and smirked.

   Sierra grabbed her friend's hand, Kaeko and ran off madly.

   "Sierra, tell me why we're doing this again?" Kaeko said with a frantic face.

   "Your funny! You love Yuskae, now where is he?" Sierra asked.

   "SIERRA!!!!" Kaeko yelled, trying to keep up with Sierra's pace, which was almost impossible. If you saw the two, it looked like Kaeko was flying, one foot touched the ground at least every five seconds.

    That was one of our main character's qualities, known for her speed in combat. Some say, she was lightning herself.

   Just then, she spotted him sitting down on the ground, and ran towards him.

   "Hey Yuskae! Kaeko wants to tell you something very important!" Sierra said with a smile.

   "And who are you?" a boy in green asked.

   "What's it matter to you?" Sierra asked, eyebrows raised.

   "Maybe we should go, c'mon Sierra. Remember what I was talking about earlier," Kaeko said, trying to move Sierra's arm with her.

   Kaeko looked back, daggers were held up between the two.

   "EHEH, maybe I should leave…" Kaeko said.

   "This will only take a minute Kaeko," Sierra said.

   "But-" Kaeko started to say.

   "I'll be fine," Sierra said and smirked.

   "Okay," Kaeko said and started running away.

   Yuskae and Sierra started laughing.

   "So, how's cheerleading?" Yuskae asked.

   "Fine, but do you have to go beating up people like that?" Sierra asked.

   "I could ask you the same question," Yuskae replied.

   Besides Kaeko that Yuskae connected to, he also had Sierra. They had so many things in common, fighting, troubled lives, and so much more.

   _The bell rang…_

   "Looks like I need to go back to class now," Sierra said, "Nice talking to ya. Oh by the way, since Kaeko was just elected class president, she gets annoyed by you, cuz you never come to class. The class attendance is really low, so could you come to class at least a little more?"

   "You know the teacher's hate me," Yuskae said.

   "Suit yourself," Sierra said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "So, how'd it go?" Kaeko asked, when Sierra got back to class.

   "Pretty well," Sierra said.

   "You can't expect me you fought against Yuskae. You have to get at least one bruise," Kaeko said, and smirked.

   "Okay, so you caught me," Sierra said, "We just talked, told him to go to class more often."

   "You got that right, at this rate, he'll never pass middle school," Kaeko said.

   _After school…_

   Sierra and Kaeko were walking towards their houses until a gang of boys surrounded them.

  "Excuse me, we're trying to walk home, and you're in our way," Sierra said calmly.

   "For a cheerleader, she's got spunk. The rumors are true then," a boy said.

   "I can hear just perfectly you know. Yeah, I got spunk, so what?" Sierra asked.

   "If the rumors are true, you're the only one that can beat Yuskae Yurameshi," another boy said.

   "Rumors, rumors, rumors. Has anyone ever told you group of boys that sometimes rumors usually aren't true?" Sierra asked, still calm.

   "Sierra-" Kaeko started to say.

   "Her friend don't look like no fighter, can we keep her boss?" a boy asked.

   "Sure, why not?" another boy called Boss said.

   "That's not a good idea," Sierra said and smirked.

   Unknown to Sierra and Kaeko, Yuskae was watching from a tree, "Let's see what you got Sierra."

   Sierra heard Yuskae's voice in an instant and replied, "I don't intend to fight you people, you're not worth my time." _'I don't want Kaeko to get hurt either.'_

   "Kaeko, grab my hand," Sierra said.

   Kaeko held Sierra's hand tightly.

   "Get them!" Boss yelled.

   At least ten boys starting running towards the two girls, as Sierra suspected. She jumped with Kaeko, but the boss could reach Sierra's ankles and pulled her down.

   Before she hit the concrete, Sierra yelled, "Yuskae get Kaeko out of here!"

   "SIERRA!!!" Kaeko yelled.

   She hit the concrete head on, but quickly recovered, blood dripping from her mouth. Yuskae jumped from the tree and held Kaeko's hand, running away from the fight.

   "You're fighting me," Boss said.

   Sierra gave hard punch that made him unconscious for a few seconds, enough to run ahead. Although the leader was unconscious, his "Loyal Henchmen" ran behind her, running as quickly as she could, she spotted an abandoned warehouse.

  Opening a hinged door that could barely open, she hid behind some old storage boxes.

  "I don't see her, Boss," a boy said.

  "She's good, she probably ran away. We'll meet up with her again when the time's right," Boss said and left.

  "That was close," Sierra sighed, "Maybe Kaeko is right. I probably should give up this fighting gig."

  She stood up and slipped on something, she started tumbling; it seemed like forever, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG!!!!" 

   "Okay, wasn't I in a warehouse before? This is creepy, where am I?" Sierra asked.

   Then a voice behind her said, "Your in my training grounds."

   Sierra turned around to see an elderly woman, quite small and old, but looked well in health.

   "Who are you?" Sierra asked.

   "My name is Genki," Genki stated her name.

   "Hello, my name is Sierra," Sierra said.

   "Enough with the introductions, nobody usually comes into this place. It is very rare for me to have visitors. You're in luck though. Today I am holding a contest to see who can become my student," Genki stated.

   "Look, first of all. I'm just freaked out what just happened there. I tripped in this place, and now I'm in this place called the demon world. Okay, this is freaky," Sierra said, having a worried face.

   Genki sighed, "Every decade, a person slips in that place and falls here. This is getting annoying. Well, let's get you to the place where everybody is waiting."

   "Wait! I'm supposed to go back to school like tomorrow! Sorry, but like I have another life ya know!" Sierra said.

   "Nobody usually gets out of here alive unless they have done a little bit of fighting," Genki said, starting to get an impatient child, "Now come with me if you want to live."

   Sierra had a nervous face, and gulped, "Since you put it that way, eheheh, then, let's go!"

   Sierra and Genki started walking for a few minutes. On the way to the 'registering' as you could call it, they past many things, which you wouldn't call normal. After passing the training sites, Sierra ended up in a place with at least a hundred people standing, waiting for something. In front of them, there was a red building. Quite large, and at the same time, looked old and valuable. 

   _The front doors opened and stood Genki…_

"Welcome! As you all know, you are here to see who is the strongest. The reward, having lessons with me to become even stronger!" Genki said.

   A few people smirked, then one person called out, "You tell me you're Genki? You've got to be kidding! You're old!"

   Many people nodded their heads at his response; Sierra just had a puzzled face of why she was here.

   Genki pointed up her finger, first there was a small blue light coming out of her finger, but it got larger until it started shooting at the man. Miraculously, nobody but him got hurt, well, more like he got killed.

   "Now, do any of you blubbering fools want to be like him, or do you want to try and pass the first test?" Genki asked.

   Some had worried faces, others just stood like a stone, but all of them mutter no, or something like that. 

   "Then let's proceed. There is a jar behind me. You must grab a piece of paper, if it has the color of red inside, you've passed the test." Genki said.

***Author's Notes***

   So will Sierra pass the first test, although still overwhelmed? Tune in to see the next chapter!

   REVIEW!!!

***Author's Notes***


End file.
